


Premature

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Grinding, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Premature ejaculation in underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Premature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Originally posted [over on Tumblr](http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/40805238701/klaine-pr0nlet-for-mandy).

They're alone in Blaine's bedroom one afternoon after school and they are making out on Blaine's bed. 

Kurt is wearing a low-necked sweater that dips alarmingly when he's horizontal, so it's not really anything Blaine can prevent when he's drawn to kiss and suck at the skin of Kurt's throat and collarbone. The room is suddenly warmer, and he can feel the telltale tightness across his skin and in his pants that happens when they approach the edge of their established limits. He takes a deep breath and scrapes his teeth down Kurt's jaw.

Damn. Damn damn damn.

Kurt is shaking, he can feel it; a low flutter of sensation just under his fingertips, trying so hard to hide itself but failing.

"Sorry," he breathes.

There's an inch of space between them and they are lying on their sides. He kisses softly along Kurt's throat, lapping at the pulse point and then up and over his chin.

Kurt's eyes are wide and his pupils blown and he is staring at Blaine. "Don't apologize," he replies. His voice is breathy and high-pitched. His mouth is a wet, pink o-shape, round and glistening.

"You are--you have no idea--"

"I'm starting to," Kurt replies, wonderingly.

Blaine stares back. Kurt has never said anything like that before. He lifts an eyebrow and shakes his head, not knowing what to ask.

Kurt kisses him, sinking one hand into his hair, breaking apart clumps of gel and tugging a fistful of curls free. He inhales sharply, swallowing Kurt's warm exhale as it gusts across his mouth. Kurt scoots closer, pressing his free hand against Blaine's back. Their chests touch, then their bellies, then--

"Um," Blaine moans, tearing their mouths apart. 

Kurt bites his lip and gives a tiny frown. "Too much?"

Breathing heavily in the close, hot air between them he shakes his head. "Not, uh, no, just," he exhales in a rush, "it may be if we have no intention of stopping when we usually do."

In the dim light of the bedside lamp, it's hard to read the small shifts in Kurt's expression. His eyes glimmer wetly in the half light and his tongue darts out to dampen his lips. He twists Blaine's hair just a little and kisses him.

It seems as if Kurt might say something but the effort is abandoned if not imagined on Blaine's part.

Kurt tips him over onto his back and slides one leg across his pelvis.

Oh god oh god.

This is rapidly approaching the too-far-to-just-stop territory; he can feel his cock begin to fill and lift, the heavy weight of Kurt's thigh pinned against it.

"Kurt," he moans. It feels so good, sweet pressure sending shocks of sensation through the shaft and into his balls and then on to his stomach and along base of his spine. A desperate needy ache claws up his throat, sending heat across his skin from his scalp downward.

The kisses come faster, wetter; Kurt's tongue presses between his lips. It's wet and sudden. Blaine whimpers, actually whimpers, a strangled high-pitched thing that dies gently against Kurt's mouth.

Kurt slowly slides on top of Blaine--warm, so warm and heavy--until he's straddled Blaine's hips and has two hands in Blaine's hair.

Drowning, Blaine fists Kurt's sweater. "Oh, god, oh my--"

"Good or bad?" Kurt pants. His body, fuck, his body is long and thin and hard and everywhere, Blaine can't shift around, can't think, it's so good, so very good.

"Don't stop," he whispers, hips begging with slow, upward motions.

"Oh my god, Blaine--"

He slides his hands bravely under the back of Kurt's sweater. His skin is blazing warm and sticky with sweat. "If you--god, Kurt if you even move, I--"

"I can stop."

"Please, please, I--need to touch you, okay?"

"Um."

He can feel Kurt's erection against his stomach. He strokes Kurt's back, up and down and up again, and spreads his thighs just enough to encourage Kurt between them.

"Please," he whimpers. "Let me do something for you. I'm too, too close right now and--"

"Are you, really, um, I'm sorry?"

Kurt is adorably clueless and way, way too instinctively good at this.

He twists his fingers around Kurt's shoulder blades, mouthing at Kurt's ear wetly. "Wanna see you," he says, arching, breathing. "Wanna touch you."

"I assume by 'me' you don't mean my winning smile?"

Blaine laughs. "Kurt. God." He smiles, joy vibrant and just there beneath his skin. Rather than say anything, he gently works the soft, thin material of the sweater up along Kurt's torso. He stops and watches Kurt's face. There is no reprisal there, so he gently removes the sweater and sets it aside. Kurt is slender, fairly hairless, and very pale. He breathes out and in carefully, skimming Kurt's chest and waist and lower back with his hands. "You are so beautiful." His fingers skim the waistband of Kurt's jeans. They are damp with sweat. "Can I...?"

"Oh." Kurt swallows. Licks his lips nervously and looks down between them. "Y-yeah, sure."

It's harder than it looks to get skinny jeans off of someone. He tries not to stare at Kurt's ass and hips and--other things that are now very very naked, even though everything feels amazing and warm and soft and hard at the same time and god, Kurt is a fucking stunning man.

"Could we, um, switch?" he asks.

With Kurt under him it's kind of hard not to stare. Kurt's chest, the slope of his ribs and the dip of his belly, and his hips, and the softness of his milky skin--fuck, his thighs--

"Oh," Blaine exhales, kissing him. "Have I told you that you are beautiful?"

"Not in the last ten seconds." Kurt smiles shyly.

"You," Blaine says, punctuating each word with a kiss to Kurt's chest, "are so very, very beautiful." He shifts down an inch or two, framing Kurt's hips with his hands and kissing at the center of his chest.

"I don't need to remind you that I've never, um--right?"

Blaine grins, pressing his face into Kurt's stomach. He can almost feel the race of Kurt's pulse even from such a distant point. It is somehow endearing and incredibly sexy all at once. "Baby? Shhh."

It's not difficult to simply slide down the bed, fingertips trailing across heated skin pebbled with nervous goosebumps. Kurt's face tips back--eyes closing--and the shape of his beautiful jaw and throat extended backward makes Blaine's mouth go wet. 

He glances down, feeling better about staring now that Kurt isn't watching him, and oh--Kurt is hard in his boxer-briefs, his cock thick and long across his belly beneath the underwear, straining upward toward his bellybutton. For just a moment, Blaine can't breathe, he is so taken over by the hungry urge to lick and suck and taste every inch of that male flesh.

Without letting himself think about it he leans down and kisses just below the outline of the head Kurt's cock.

"Ohgod, Blaine--"

He shakes a little, inhaling deeply through his noise and kiss-sucking his way all the way down and up again. God, it feels so good; Kurt is rock hard and seems to be getting harder, straining against the fabric of his underwear. His legs go apart just slightly. Blaine shifts deeper into the v-shape, making a low greedy noise as he licks the column of Kurt's clothed erection. Kurt smells wonderful, musky and clean and boyish. 

Blaine is so absorbed by this that he doesn't even really notice Kurt flailing and swatting at his shoulder, so he has a perfect view of it when Kurt cries out and comes suddenly, spurts of semen spurting and pooling inside the waistband and hip area of his underwear. 

Blaine had wanted to--but, oh... He moans and presses his mouth to the damp cloth.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry that was so--Blaine, Jesus, stop, I'm sorry--"

Blaine sucks at the cloth. A salty, tangy flavor hits his tongue and he groans, gripping Kurt's hip and drawing at the underwear with his lips, licking and sucking the come from the fabric until there's nothing left but spit and cotton-flavor.

"Oh--oh--" Kurt moans, twisting a little. "That--that's--"

He sucks and squeezes Kurt's flagging erection through his underwear until Kurt is literally twisting to get away from the over-stimulation. He pushes the underwear down a little--Kurt's softened cock stays within the confines--so that he can lick the residue from Kurt's flat, sharp hip bone and the very top of his pubic hair. The hair scratches roughly at his chin. A little smudge of come had trickled to the edge of Kurt's waist and Blaine draws that between his lips and over his tongue, too.

"Oh my god, Blaine." Kurt actually has brought his hands up to cover his face, he is so embarrassed.

"Mm, yeah?"

"I am so sorry why are you--Jesus--"

"Love the way you taste." He keeps kissing until there is quite literally nothing left. "Don't--that was so hot. You are so hot."

He supposes they'll just have to keep trying until practice makes perfect.


End file.
